


teasing only leads to good things...

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, andrew is aggressive, andrew loves neil's ass, cum drunk neil, fucking in the kitchen, neil begs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: “Neil,” Andrew starts.“Yes, Andrew,” Neil responds, inching closer to the blonde.“Do you know what you were doing today?”“What do you mean?” Neil feigns innocence.“You know what I mean. Rolling up your shorts at practice, and bending over showing me your ass at every possible moment…”Neil blushes at this. “Andrew…”“Come here.”-Neil teases Andrew and there are consequences.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252





	teasing only leads to good things...

Neil wakes up before his 5:30am alarm goes off. Andrew is still asleep in bed next to him, huddled against the wall. Kevin is across the room, spread out on his own bed. Neil figures he might as well get up and get some food before the other two wake and start talking to him. He quietly pulls back the covers and tip-toes out into the hallway, shutting the door to the bedroom behind him. He heads to the bathroom first, then to the kitchen to find some breakfast of some sort. He shuffles over to the cereal cupboard and paws past Andrew’s Apple Jacks, Reese’s Puffs, and Lucky Charms, to find some Cheerios. Perfect. He pours himself a bowl and goes to the fridge to grab some milk. He hears the 5:30 alarm go off in the bedroom, and Kevin’s muffled,  _ “fuck off.”  _ at the aggressive sound of the alarm. Neil finishes pouring the milk into his bowl of Cheerios and grabs a spoon, before hopping up on top of the kitchen island, so his feet dangle off the edge of the counter top. 

He takes a few bites, and the bedroom door opens, revealing Kevin, presumably about to get in the shower. “Morning,” he grumbles in the general direction of Neil before disappearing into the bathroom. 

As soon as the water starts running in the shower, Andrew pokes his head out of the bedroom door, eyeing Neil. “I’m not eating your cereal, don't worry.” Neil tells him, and Andrew approaches the kitchen. 

“I know.” he responds, leaning against the door frame. They stare at each other for a minute, before Andrew pushes off the door frame, and walks towards Neil. Andrew places himself directly between Neil’s legs, knees on either side of Andrew’s hips, and Neil is taken aback by the sudden invasion of space this early in the morning, though he tries not to look it. 

“Good morning,” He says to Andrew, still clutching his bowl of cereal between them, now mostly empty.

“You’re eating Cheerios.” Andrew deadpans at Neil, who nods in response. Andrew looks down at the bowl between them, then up at Neil. Neil lifts a spoonful of soggy Cheerios to Andrew’s mouth, and Andrew stares for a second before accepting the cereal. He almost immediately makes a face, and swallows, “You eat that shit? It tastes like paper.” 

Neil laughs.”It’s called not eating sugar for breakfast, dipshit.” 

Andrew smiles, and Neil lowers the cereal bowl, looking at Andrew. “Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew asks, and Neil nods. Andrew slides his hands over Neil’s knees, then his thighs, slipping his hands under Neil’s shorts. Neil inhales, and sets the cereal bowl to the side of him on the counter, and leans backwards on his hands. Andrew moves closer to him, reaching to kiss Neil on the mouth, and sliding his hands farther up Neil’s shorts. Neil brings a hand up to the back of Andrew’s neck, scratching at the blonde hair there, and kissing Andrew back. These kisses are lazy, unplanned, yet deliberate. Andrew moves his hands to Neil’s waist, and slides him forward on the counter, pulling him towards himself. Neil crosses his ankles behind Andrew’s back and brings his other hand up to rest on Andrew’s shoulder. Neil pulls away to kiss at Andrew’s neck, nipping and licking, and only making one or two marks. 

They hear the shower cut off and Andrew moves away from Neil, toward the cereal cupboard, and Neil hastily grabs his mostly empty bowl of cereal. Kevin swings the door to the bathroom open and, noticing that the two of them are still in sleeping clothes, and Neil hasn’t moved, says impatiently, “You guys, get ready. I don’t want to be late today.” before hurrying into the bedroom. 

Andrew looks at Neil, and Neil shoves the last bite of Cheerios into his mouth before sliding off the counter and rinsing his bowl in the sink. “Better get ready Andrew, you don’t want to be late.” Neil mockingly suggests to Andrew, and saunters off towards the bedroom to get ready for practice.

* * *

Practice seems to drag on, today. It doesn’t help that Neil seems to be teasing Andrew every second. Neil walked on the court today with his shorts rolled up, obviously showing off his thighs. Also he bent down to tie his shoe like three times during practice! And he keeps looking over at the goal, the devil. That man is trying to get Andrew riled up. Andrew tries to keep his eyes off of Neil’s ass in those rolled up practice shorts, and focus on literally anything else, but Neil is just  _ there _ . Kevin slams his raquet against the goal a few times to get Andrew’s attention, and his eyes quickly flick to Neil then back to Kevin. Neil’s got such a smug smile on his face, Andrew can see it through the grill on the helmet. 

As soon as practice is over, Andrew stomps out of the inner court and rushes to get showered and changed. 

He’s leaning against the car smoking by the time Neil, Aaron, Kevin, and Nicky leave the locker room. He throws his cigarette on the ground and gets in the driver’s side, as soon as he sees them approaching the car.    
“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Nicky jokingly asks Andrew as he slides into the backseat. Andrew shoots him a deadly glare in the rearview mirror, and Nicky is silent for the rest of the ride back to Fox Tower. 

The five of them climb the stairs together, but when Kevin goes to open their shared room, Andrew stops him, “I have to talk to Neil, alone for a few minutes. Go hang with Nicky until I come get you.” Kevin looks suspicious but goes after Nicky anyway. Neil follows Andrew inside and turns to go down the hall to their bedroom and drop his sports bag; he hears Andrew lock the door, and throw his bag in the living room. 

Neil comes back out of the bedroom to find Andrew in the kitchen, leaning against the island. “Neil,” Andrew starts.

“Yes, Andrew,” Neil responds, inching closer to the blonde.

“Do you know what you were doing today?” 

“What do you mean?” Neil feigns innocence.

“You know what I mean. Rolling up your shorts at practice, and bending over showing me your ass at every possible moment…” 

Neil blushes at this. “Andrew…” 

“Come here.” Andrew coaxes, and Neil obliges, crossing the kitchen to join Andrew at the island. Andrew steps in front of Neil, using his body to press Neil’s lower back into the edge of the counter top. Neil’s breathing is picking up, and Andrew grabs him by the chin, “You knew you were teasing me,” He purrs into Neil’s mouth. He tilts Neil’s chin up to lick a stripe up his neck, and Neil whimpers at this, fingers clutching the edge of the counter. Andrew lets go of Neil’s face and places a hand on either side of Neil’s hips on the counter, locking him in. “Yes or no, Neil?” 

“Yes, Andrew.” Neil breathes out, already turned on. Andrew pushes his body into Neil’s again, leaning up to press an aggressive kiss to Neil’s mouth, their clothed erections grinding against each other. Neil gasps into Andrew’s mouth and squeezes the counter top harder, knuckles white. 

“Andrew, where can I touch you?” Neil breathes out, between kisses.

“Anywhere above the waist,” Andrew responds, and Neil’s hand’s immediately go to Andrew’s hair, pulling him impossibly close. 

Andrew’s hands roam Neil’s body, gripping his biceps, ghosting over his hips, and finally slipping into Neil’s sweatpants, settling on his perfect ass, grabbing handfuls of the muscle, pulling Neil into him, earning a moan from the redhead. Andrew presses kisses down Neil’s neck, sucking little marks into the skin there and drawing little whimpers out of him. Neil’s got one hand in Andrew’s hair and the other is clawing at his back. 

“Andrew, Andrew,” Neil whines, and Andrew looks up at Neil’s pretty face, eyes blown wide with lust, and lips hungry for more kisses, “Fuck me, Andrew,” he takes a deep breath, “against the counter.” he begs with eagerness. Andrew leaves Neil standing there in the kitchen, turned on and confused, until he returns to the kitchen with their lube. He walks right up to Neil and kisses him hard on the mouth, setting the lube down on the counter next to them, and swiftly turns Neil around, partially bent over their tall kitchen island. Andrew presses his body up against the back of Neil, his cock, hard in his sweatpants, pressing against Neil’s ass. Neil shutters at the feeling of Andrew behind him, his heart is beating out of his chest, and his cock is the hardest it’s ever been. Andrew’s hands hook around Neil’s hips, holding the two of them together, and Neil reaches a hand back to grab at Andrew’s hair. 

Andrew pushes Neil forward, one hand between Neil’s shoulder blades, the other still on his hip. Neil braces his forearms on the counter top, and pushes his ass back, directly into Andrew’s erection, and earning a groan from the blonde behind him. Andrew leans over to put his mouth to Neil’s ear, “You wanna be fucked, junkie?” he purrs, licking the shell of Neil’s ear. 

“Yes, Andrew, I want you to fuck me…” Neil whines back, squirming under Andrew’s strong grip. 

Andrew releases the hold on Neil’s hip and upper back, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear, yanking them down to expose Neil’s bare ass to the cool air. Andrew grabs Neil’s ass for the second time, drawing another moan out of the redhead. He reaches for the lube, spreading a generous amount on his fingers, before rubbing a wet finger against Neil’s entrance. Neil whines at the contact, pressing his ass back toward Andrew. 

“So needy…” Andrew mumbles and places a big hand back between Neil’s shoulder blades to hold him still. Andrew presses a finger into Neil’s hole, earning another whine from the redhead. Neil impatiently fucks back onto Andrew’s finger, eager for more, and Andrew quickly adds another finger, scissoring Neil open. 

“Ah! Fuck Andrew,” Neil moans when Andrew’s fingers brush against his prostate, his head lolling forward to hang over his forearms. Andrew is quick to add a third finger, making Neil moan his name once again. 

Andrew loves hearing Neil moan out his name, blissed out, needy, and hungry for his cock.

“Ngh, ‘Drew I’m ready,” Neil manages to mumble out between taps to his prostate, and Andrew reaches into his pants with his free hand to tug on his own hard cock. 

“You’re ready to get fucked, Neil?” Andrew questions, three fingers still in Neil’s ass.

“Yes, Andrew -- fuck, I’m ready! I want your cock, Andrew.” Neil turns his head to the side so he can look at Andrew’s face.

Andrew pulls his fingers out of Neil, and reaches for the lube again, this time coating his cock in a generous amount, and he looks up at Neil’s face, locking eyes, as he lines up his cock. 

“Oh Fuck!” Neil yells out, dropping his head, as Andrew pushes into him, slowly, and deliberately. The muscles on Neil’s back expand and contract, as he adjusts to the stretch of Andrew’s cock. 

Andrew bottoms out and hooks his fingers around Neil’s hips, to hold him against his own body. He keeps still for a few seconds, allowing Neil to adjust to the stretch, before pulling back and ramming back into him. “Fuck! Oh god…” Neil yelps, his body draped over the counter.

Andrew moves his hands up to feel Neil’s back muscles, as he slowly thrusts into the redhead, feeling the contractions beneath his shirt as he opens Neil up. He brings a hand up to hold onto Neil’s shoulder as he starts thrusting faster, more aggressively, drawing out little yelps and pleasured sounds from Neil. The kitchen is echoing with the obscene sounds of their fucking, and Andrew is living for it. The sounds Neil is making are aggressively sexy and completely pornographic. 

Andrew slows his thrusting once again to pull Neil’s back into his chest, holding the man to him, and hooking a strong arm around Neil’s chest. “Teasing only leads to good things, Neil…” Andrew hums into Neil’s ear, making Neil shiver in Andrew’s arms.

Neil brings a hand up behind his head to grab onto Andrew’s blonde hair, “Why do you think I do it, Andrew?” Neil responds with a lazy smile.

“Junkie…” Andrew mumbles and drops Neil’s chest, letting his upper body drape over the counter top again. He holds Neil’s hips and fucks into him ruthlessly, slamming into his prostate every other thrust, hearing Neil let out little “ah”s and “fuck”s and “oh god”s

Neil is a mumbling mess, body jerking in time with Andrew’s thrusts, lazy smile on his face, hands struggling to hold himself up on the counter.

“Fuck, ‘drew, fuck, me, harder, god, fuck” Neil manages to breathe out between thrusts, urging Andrew on.

Andrew reaches around Neil to wrap a hand around his leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusting, whispering little praises to Neil to help him reach his climax. 

Neil cums with a stutter, yelling out Andrew’s name, cum painting the cabinet that they are bent over.

Neil turns his head and reaches behind him to grab for Andrew’s hand, “keep going, I want you to cum inside me.” he says quietly, looking Andrew in the eyes. 

Andrew is cautious but continues thrusting slowly into Neil, keeping eye contact, and watching for any signs of discomfort.

Neil lets his mouth hang open, and his eyes flutter closed, overstimulated and cum drunk. He lets his body drape lazily over the counter top, letting Andrew use him to reach his orgasm, and quietly murmuring “yes, ‘drew, yes, fuck…” reminding Andrew that this is what he wants. 

Andrew chases his orgasm, fucking into Neil gently, and cums with a grunt, spilling deep inside of the redhead. Andrew drapes his body over Neil, panting, resting his forehead on Neil’s shoulder. 

They lay over the counter, connected and sweating through their shirts, coming down from their highs together, until Neil starts moving under Andrew. 

“Andrew…” Neil mumbles, turning his head to look at Andrew in his peripheral, “Kevin’s gonna wonder what’s taking so long.” he giggles.

Andrew smiles and places a hand on the counter beside Neil, pushing himself off of him, and reaching between them to pull himself out of Neil’s ass, then pull his pants back up. 

“Clean this mess up.” Andrew responds before turning around and heading for the bedroom, leaving Neil flustered and dripping onto the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
